Bearded Devil
Summary Bearded Devils are low-tier baatezu commanders, leading armies of low-tier devils and acting as shock soldiers for the Archdevil masters of the Nine Hells. They are renowned for their thorny hides and their notable "beards", which store diseases meant to weaken enemy soldiers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Barbazu, Bearded Devil Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Lesser Baatezu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Type 3), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly Mid-High, Devils can reform from their evolution to higher ranks, which often includes losing all viscera on their body, their heads cracking open), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Abstract Existence (As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Summoning, Damage Reduction, Magic, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Regeneration Nullification via Infernal Wound, Statistics Reduction and Disease Manipulation via Devil Chills, Rage Power, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, and nonexistent creatures), Extreme Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable in potency to mages capable of casting Fireball and Immolation) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push 907 kg) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can endure attacks from similarly leveled creatures) Stamina: Infinite, Devils have no need of rest Range: Three meters, universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Sawtoothed Glaive Intelligence: Below Average, possesses an intelligence rating of 6, being well below the reasonable average of 10. Weaknesses: Silver and good-aligned weapons will negate their damage reduction Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Infernal Wound: The attacks left with the glaive channel the energy of the Devil, leaving a wound that will not be healed even by supernatural means and continues to expand until death. * Greater Teleport: At will, the Devil can teleport anywhere within the same plane of existence. * Devil Chills: If attacked with claws, the target gets the tips of the Devil's beard to also attack them, inflicting the disease known as Devil Chills. This attack reduces the strength of the target over the course of several days until death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Disease Users Category:Rage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Glaive Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Text Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users